Showoff
by CheekiBreeki34
Summary: When Lynn's arrogance goes towards Lincoln. He decides to exercise and play sports. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Narcissism- excessive interest in or admiration of oneself or one's physical appear__ence_Just that one word can describe someone in great amounts. It can hurt that said person's ego, and leave them, well, unpopular. This is what this story is mostly about, one's narcissism getting to them, controlling them.

The game was tied 36-36. Lynn Loud Jr. had the ball with five seconds on the clock, she dribbled over to the corner and shot. The ball bounced off the rim twice and went in.

"OH MY GOD! LYNNSANITY HAS DONE IT AGAIN. ITS OVER. ROYAL WOODS HAS WON." the announcer yelled through his headset. Everyone was on the floor holding Lynn Jr. up.

"Yeah! Thats right!" She said, soaking in the love from fans. Lynn, all around Royal Woods, has been known for her immense amount of skill and athleticism. Which is where the nickname Lynnsanity was coined from, her immense skill.

Later that night, Lynn's younger brother, Lincoln, was laying on the couch watching tv and eating some chips, when the door opened. Lincoln looked over to see the family back from the game. Lynn, along with the family, was pumped up.

"I'm so proud of you, Jr.!" Lynn Sr. said to Lynn Jr. Lincoln watched as they were gathering around Jr.

"It was nothing. It was simple. Like drinking water." she said. Lincoln sat there waiting for a hello. Finally he spoke up.

"Hey. Um, I'm right here. No hello?" Lincoln stood up and crossed his arms. But, it was overpowered by everyone cheering. _"__Jeez. No one cares? Well, I guess she is cooler than me in 99% of everything. But, hey, it doesnt matter. Does it?" _He thought to himself.

Lincoln went to get a soda only to find one left. But before he could grab it, Lynn swipped it away from him.

"Hey! That was mine!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lynn gave him an _"are you dumb?" _look.

"Finders Keepers bro. You were to slow and I got it so... bye." Lynn replied. Then she went to her room.

"I guess a water could do the trick." he grabbed a water, and went to his room.

_The next morning_

It was finally Saturday and Lincoln could finally relax. He got up and went down stairs for breakfast. Weirdly, everyone was up before him eating breakfast.

"Mmmmm... Bacon." Lincoln went to get some but, there wasn't any left. "Hey. Where's the bacon?" he asked only to be answered by Lynn.

"I had the rest. Sorry." Lynn put her plate in the sink.

"No consideration." Lincoln said quietly, but loud enough so Lynn could hear him.

"What was that?" Lynn said. Lincoln turned around and gave her a glare. While it didn't flinch her, she understood he wasn't going to repeat himself.

_"Why is she such an ass. Just because she is superior, doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants." _Lincoln thought. But then, he had an idea. An idea that would change him for a while. Into a different person.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln stood in the kitchen thinking.

_"Maybe if I exercise, I could finally be what Lynn is. So she doesn't go around taking stuff without consideration or making herself out to be a goddess. Yeah, that's what I'll do." _Lincoln thought to himself. As he stood there, Luna came in to take care of her plate. She noticed Lincoln and asked,

"Hey, bro, you okay? You look hangry. I can make some more bacon if you want." Luna went to the fridge to get some bacon, only to be stopped by Lincoln.

"No," Lincoln said, "I'm going to see someone in a couple of minutes so don't bother." Lincoln put the bacon back and went upstairs.

"Hey, Luna. You making some more? I need fuel for my game later." Lynn said. Lincoln bumped past her without saying a word. "What's wrong with grumpy pants?"

"I guess he isn't having breakfast, dude. Which is weird. And he has to go somewhere. He's probably going to Clyde's." Luna replied taking the package back out and putting three slices on the frying pan. As she was doing that, Lincoln came downstairs with a backpack.

"Just need some water and I'll be on my way." he grabs the last five waters. Lynn looked at him and said,

"Hey! I needed those!" Lynn said. She tried to grab one but Lincoln shoved her back,

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" Lincoln said. Lynn wasn't expecting that. "I'll be home around supper time. Tell mom I'm not here when she gets home." he said to everyone.

"I thought you were going to my aliigator wrestling match?" Lana asked. Lincoln went down on one knee and hugged her.

"I can't, Lana. I need to take care of something." Lincoln replied. Then, he left. Lincoln walked down the street and to a red, two story house. He could smell bacon, sausage, egg, cheese, and ham. He knocked on the door. About 30 seconds later, an African-American male answered. He was 6'1", he had curly hair and one earring.

"Lincoln? Is that you? Holy shit! It's been awhile! How you been?" The black male said.

"Not bad, Ty. But, I need your help. First, you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Lincoln replied, holding his stomach.

"Yeah man. Come in and I'll make another breakfast bowl. You can have mine. I haven't eaten out of it yet." Tyrone said, putting another bowl in the microwave. "So what do you need my help with?" Tyrone sat down next to Lincoln.

"I need you to be my fitness trainer Lynn has been kind of a jerk lately." Lincoln said. Tyrone thought.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But I don't have fitness stuff, and you have fitness stuff at your house so we are going to have to do that there. And I don't want people seeing me yell at an 11 year old boy in public, but your sisters won't mind, would they? Oh, and I do have to yell at you to push you hard." Tyrone replied, taking the bowl out of the microwave. Lincoln thought about it and replied,

"It's a deal. I can handle yelling. I'll tell my sisters about it." Lincoln held out his hand. Tyrone shook it. "I hope they don't laugh about me."

**_The next chapter will be the first workout day._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. The Workout Pt1

Tyrone and Lincoln were talking about a workout plan. Ty wrote down sports as well.

"Woah. You sure about sports? I can't play for crap." Lincoln said, about to erase the word off the paper, but Ty stopped him.

"It's called cardio, Lincoln. It makes your heart stronger, leaner, and faster. Just like you after about 5 months of exercise. But we can take a break every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, so you can relax. But, you still have to walk around town." Ty said, writing the break days.

"5 months? Okay, this is going to suck. But, it will be worth it. So what's the schedule?" Lincoln asked. Tyrone showed Lincoln and it said,

Monday: Cardio/Sports

Tuesday: Weight Lifting and Gym Practices

Wednesday: Boxing Lessons

Thursday: Progress check

Lincoln looked with a smile and said,

"Boxing lessons? Heck yeah! I get to be a decent fighter." Lincoln jumped in excitement. Tyrone smiled and replied,

"It's a gift, from one friend to another. My father, before he passed away, held his title for 26 years. He taught me for self-defense purposes which I took to heart." Tyrone got up and said, "We ready?" Lincoln smiled,

"You know it!" Lincoln got up, "Oh, want a water? It ain't cold, but it might do the trick." Tyrone took a water and opened the door and said,

"We are going to jog to your house, so prepare yourself." Tyrone started to jog with Lincoln close behind and within seconds, Lincoln was out of breath, "Already out of stamina? Damn, you are unathletic. Get your sorry ass up and jog! Don't let your stamina bring you down. Now jog you maggot!" Lincoln started to jog, not caring about his stamina. They reached the Loud house and Lincoln opened the door out of breath. He fell on the floor.

"Jogging is hard! Ty, where are you?" Lincoln saw Tyrone in the doorway.

"Damn, you're fucking pathetic." Tyrone picked Lincoln up and set him on the couch. "Listen, you need to believe in yourself, don't be a rookie, be an all-star," Tyrone said, trying not to sound like his father. By now the sisters were downstairs.

"Lincoln are you okay?! Did he do this to you?" Lori said, pointing at Tyrone.

"N," but before he could answer the sisters pounced Tyrone, but he slipped out of the of the way of the sisters, making them hit a wall. "He's my fitness instructor, Lori. I did this to myself, he did nothing." Lincoln said, catching his breath. Then, Lynn Jr. laughed.

"You and exercise don't match. It's simple. Remember when I filled in for you when signed up for football? Yeah, you ain't good with sports." She snickered, But, Tyrone did not take kindly to this and towered over her, he was marginally taller than Lynn, but she wasn't intimidated. "Oh, we got a tough guy, huh? Well, I'm tougher trust m." Then, she got picked up by her shirt, Tyrone's eyes said it all.

"Don't mess with Lincoln, or you'll go through me." Tyrone dropped Lynn on her butt and turned toward Lincoln. "Come on Lincoln, let's do some exercises." Tyrone helped Lincoln up. "But first, let's get you ready. I wanna test you first. I want to see your 40 yard dash time." Tyrone said to Lincoln. Lincoln looked up and said,

"Why do you need to know that?" He had a puzzled look.

"Mostly because I want to see progress on your running. Running, tackling, and passing is insanely important in football. Ben Roethlisberger of the Pittsburgh Steelers can do all three of those because of his size and strength, and with enough practice, you can do all of those too." Lynn stared at him like he just said something she couldn't believe he would say. "Now let's go. We need Lynn. She can help as much as it pains me."

"I heard that. And yeah, I'll come. I've got nothing better to do." Lynn glared at Tyrone while she said that.

"I'll drive," Lori said, grabbing the keys. But Tyrone pulled out his driver's license.

"No need. I can drive. I'm old enough." He took the keys to Vanzilla and got in. Lynn sat with Tyrone in the front while Lincoln sat in the back. "Anybody want some music?" Tyrone asked, pulled out his phone. Lynn shrugged while Lincoln nodded. He put a tiny portable speaker. He press the button on the speaker and it started to play some hard rock and metal. He then backed out of the driveway. Lincoln and Lynn both didn't look or talk to each other, they didn't even talk at all.

"Oh come on guys! Jam out! I love this song!" Tyrone turned the speaker up. He saw from the corner of his eye Lincoln smiling and his head going up and and down. Lynn wasn't budging, so he pulled out his phone and connected it to the speaker and played "The Signal Fire" by Killswitch Engage. Lynn started to smile and Tyrone and Lincoln sang along in unison. "Nowhere to hide, strength realigned. The signal fire's alight. Given to fight, there's hope just in sight. The signal fire's alight." Lynn finished with the alight. When they reached the football field, they got out and looked around. Lincoln pulled out a football from his bag.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thank you so much for your patience as well as reading this. I was gone because I went to go visit my dad, who doesn't allow electronics or the internet, and as soon as I got home I wrote this for my fellow writers and readers alike. Thank you all so much for reading and have a good day_**

**_With love, CheekiBreeki34_**


End file.
